<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Até o Sol Queimar by Miphos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518783">Até o Sol Queimar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miphos/pseuds/Miphos'>Miphos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airbender Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Avatar Keith (Voltron), Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Earthbender Hunk (Voltron), Earthbender Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith isn't a very good avatar tbh, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron), Rating May Change, Self-Indulgent, Waterbender Lance (Voltron), it's not klance tho, like really bad, s8 doesn't exist in ba sing se, slowburn, will be translated to english soon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miphos/pseuds/Miphos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith é, como tantas outras crianças, um garoto criado no Templo de Ar do Oeste sob a cuidadosa tutela dos monges e entre os abraços familiares dos Nômades. Seu atraso e sua constante dificuldade em dobrar o Ar, contudo, caiu-lhe em peso quando, aos treze anos, o fardo de ser o Avatar foi antecipadamente jogado em seus ombros graças à guerra iminente com a Nação do Fogo.</p><p>Que tipo de Avatar não consegue nem dobrar seu próprio elemento de nascença? Ou, imagine, que tipo de Nômade sem tatuagens poderia ser o Avatar?</p><p>Esmagado pela pressão e pela vergonha, Keith foge de seu destino e desaparece do Templo de Ar. Mas o que acontece quando a mente influenciável de um Avatar tão jovem é criada em meio à Guerra dos Cem Anos?</p><p>Ela explode.</p><p>["Até o Sol Queimar" também está publicada no Spirit sob o mesmo usuário, "Miphos"]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Codex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caso hajam leitores que não estejam familiarizados com A:TLA, decidi criar este glossário/codex com termos que aparecerão ao longo da fanfic. Não é necessário ter visto A:TLA para entender esta AU, até porque muita coisa foi adaptada para combinar com Voltron xx</p><p>(O capítulo será atualizado conforme novos termos apareçam na história.)<br/>(Vá para o próximo capítulo para começar a história)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h1>CODEX</h1><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Avatar</span></strong>: Há vários séculos, um dobrador chamado Wen fez um pacto com o <span class="u">Espírito Voltron</span> e se tornou o primeiro Avatar, que é essencialmente o receptáculo desse Espírito e o <span class="u">único indivíduo do planeta capaz de dobrar os quatro elementos</span>. Sua alma renasce em corpos diferentes após o término de cada vida e, com isso, o conhecimento de vidas passadas é passado adiante.</p><p><strong><span class="u">D.G</span></strong>: Depois da Guerra. É a medida de tempo utilizada para os anos, como se fosse o nosso D.C (Depois de Cristo). A Guerra começa em 0 D.G. com a tentativa de genocídio dos Nômades do Ar.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Dobradores</span></strong>: São pessoas capazes de manipular elementos da natureza, divididos em <span class="u">Fogo,</span> <span class="u">Ar,</span> <span class="u">Água</span> e <span class="u">Terra</span> (Terra possui a vertente do <span class="u">Metal</span>, mas nem todo dobrador de Terra é capaz de dobrar Metal — embora todo dobrador de Metal seja capaz de dobrar Terra). Nem todos nascem dobradores e isso tem alta influência genética: por exemplo, dois dobradores de Fogo podem ter filhos OU dobradores de Fogo OU não-dobradores. Se dobradores de elementos diferentes tiverem filhos, esses nascerão ou não-dobradores ou com o elemento de um dos pais.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Não-dobradores</span></strong>: Pessoas que não conseguem manipular os elementos da natureza; compõem a maior parte da população.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Nômades do Ar</span></strong>: Civilização pacífica composta exclusivamente por <span class="u">dobradores de ar</span>, que são chamados de "monges". É a única nação onde absolutamente todos os seus habitantes são dobradores. Possuem <span class="u">quatro</span> <span class="u">templos</span>, onde vivem com seus <span class="u">bisões voadores</span> e suas roupas, túnicas compridas, possuem as cores amarelo e laranja. Os jovens são criados pelos monges mais velhos: eles os ensinam a viver em paz com tudo e com todos, a respeitar o próximo independentemente de quem ele for e a se desfazer de possessões mundanas. Um costume particular é o fato de que seu <span class="u">rito de passagem</span> envolve o aprendizado das <span class="u">trinta e seis</span> maneiras de dobrar Ar ou <span class="u">inventar uma técnica nova</span>, e vencer esse desafio faz com que o jovem Nômade tenha uma tatuagem de flecha primária colocada em sua cabeça raspada que se estende por suas costas, juntamente com outras quatro, uma em cada membro que termina em uma ponta de flecha nas mãos e nos pés. A ponta inferior do triângulo na testa termina apenas entre as sobrancelhas, enquanto as flechas nas mãos apontam para o dedo do meio.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Nação do Fogo</span></strong>: Monarquia absoluta liderada pelo <span class="u">Senhor do Fogo</span>, é o lar da maioria dos <span class="u">dobradores de fogo</span> e suas vestes típicas são em tons vermelhos e alaranjados, decorados por ornações douradas. É composta por várias <span class="u">ilhas</span> ao longo do equador do planeta e no hemisfério ocidental. É a Nação com o maior poderio econômico e tecnológico e, por isso, é também a mais gananciosa e violenta. Causou a <span class="u">Guerra dos Cem Anos</span> após tentar exterminar os Nômades do Ar em prol de uma antiga tecnologia que, supostamente, era <span class="u">capaz de prever o futuro</span>. Embora não tenha sido bem sucedida nisso, conquistou vastas áreas do Reino da Terra e instituiu incursões que aniquilaram a população de dobradores de água da Tribo da Água do Sul.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Reino da Terra</span></strong>: É a maior nação do planeta, abrangendo um continente inteiro, e sua capital é <span class="u">Ba Sing Se</span>. Por ter a maior diversidade étnica e cultural, possui pequenas regiões com altos níveis de autonomia e que protagonizam conflitos étnicos contra outras pessoas do Reino da Terra. É governado por um <span class="u">Rei ou Rainha</span> com a ajuda de um <span class="u">Conselheiro</span>, e suas vestes típicas são verdes e marrons. Seu povo é orgulhoso e forte e adere a uma filosofia de coexistência pacífica e cooperação com as outras nações do mundo, onde os <span class="u">dobradores de terra</span> usam suas habilidades para a defesa e a indústria e defendem ferozmente suas cidades contra a Nação do Fogo durante os ataques da Guerra dos Cem Anos. O Reino da Terra tem uma grande economia baseada na agricultura e numa limitada indústria, embora não seja economicamente tão poderoso como a Nação do Fogo, que se beneficia de tecnologia superior. </p><p><strong><span class="u">Tribos da Água</span></strong>: Há a <span class="u">Tribo Sul</span> e a <span class="u">Tribo Norte</span>, sendo localizadas respectivamente nos Polos Sul e Norte, e suas vestes típicas são de cores azuis, brancas e protegem contra o clima gélido. Entre ambas, a Sul foi a mais afetada pela Guerra e teve todos os seus dobradores de água capturados ou mortos pela Nação do Fogo, o que deixou a Norte com vantagem militar e econômica. Devido à sua localização geográfica e do pequeno tamanho de sua população e economia, a Tribo da Água é menos poderosa que o Reino da Terra e a Nação do Fogo e sua economia é dependente do oceano, dada a falta de terra arável, a capacidade de produção aparente ou recursos exploráveis.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Omashu</span></strong>: É a segunda maior cidade do Reino da Terra e a capital de uma das suas províncias, sendo construída sobre uma série de colinas, e está rodeada por um grande abismo. Omashu é muito bem fortificada e se tornou conhecida pelo seu <span class="u">famoso sistema de entrega</span> movimentado por dobra de terra e gravidade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah sim, quem não ADORA um Keith denso? Porque eu com certeza amo hihi (perdão, Lance, você ainda vai ter muita dor de cabeça)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h1>PRÓLOGO</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A MULTIDÃO ESTAVA ENLOUQUECIDA</b>
  <span>. Gritos ininteligíveis percorriam a praça central de Omashu numa velocidade avassaladora, punhos levantados aos céus numa fúria palpável que trazia calafrios aos poucos que decidiram permanecer em suas casas. Soldados vermelhos e verdes comprimiam a colmeia humana, fechando-a em uma espécie de círculo e mantendo-os sob estrita vigilância. Se um dia duvidou-se que o Reino da Terra e a Nação do Fogo poderiam trabalhar juntos, hoje era um exemplo perfeito dessa capacidade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O ano era 90 D.G. E, neste fatídico dia coroado pelo grande Eclipse Solar, o </span>
  <b>Avatar</b>
  <span> foi capturado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O som de correntes sendo arrastadas foi escutado e, com ele, a voz da multidão se tornou impossivelmente alta. Uma figura de roupas sujas e rasgadas apareceu, seus braços machucados sendo apertados por dois oficiais vermelhos, e rapidamente a plateia abriu um caminho no centro para que os três indivíduos passassem — mas não antes de um homem de braços enfaixados se aproximar e cuspir em cima do prisioneiro, logo sendo empurrado para longe pelos guardas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Os gritos ininteligíveis começaram a ganhar forma e, enquanto praticamente resvalava pelo chão, Keith entendeu as ameaças dirigidas a si ainda que não virasse o rosto para encará-las.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Morte ao Avatar!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Te vejo no Inferno, seu monstro!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cortem-lhe a cabeça!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A culpa é sua, Avatar!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ele riu anasalado e olhou de relance para a multidão à sua esquerda, satisfazendo o âmago ao notar como as pessoas encolheram os ombros em medo e se afastaram. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Covardes”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensou, os orbes brilhando momentaneamente em branco frente ao turbilhão explosivo que se desenrolava dentro de si, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Vocês mesmos causaram essa guerra e ainda me culpam? Que patéti-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> — e teve o pensamento interrompido pela sensação de uma queimadura no braço, arrancando-lhe um grito abafado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Tente qualquer coisa, — Um dos soldados murmurou diretamente em seu ouvido, a respiração próxima trazendo mais do que simples desgosto e calafrios a Keith — e você morre antes do tempo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avatar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“E faz diferença?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Keith riu sem som, a parte inferior de seu rosto coberta por uma máscara de metal semelhante ao material que prendia-lhe as mãos e que impedia que tentasse qualquer tipo de dobra. Não que fosse realmente tentar, de qualquer maneira. Há muito havia desistido. Supunha que era uma consequência dos vários anos em que optara por ignorar suas responsabilidades: o </span>
  <em>
    <span>grande Avatar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mestre dos quatro elementos e com um poder tão inimaginável que seria impossível derrotá-lo. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>grande Avatar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, genocida, tirano e ditador, o único vilão responsável pela Grande Guerra. </span>
  <em>
    <span>O grande Avatar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>O Avatar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A caminhada ao grande palco de madeira tornou-se mais curta e logo a visão da imponente armação tomou sua atenção, a lâmina suspensa tão colossal que certamente só poderia ser obra do chamativo Senhor do Fogo Lotor. Deveras, o próprio se encontrava ao lado da guilhotina, a coroa prendendo-lhe os cabelos em um coque embora alguns fios negros caíssem, emoldurando orbes que pareciam extremamente satisfeitos em ver o Avatar acorrentado à sua mercê. Keith foi empurrado escada à cima e seus pés tropeçaram em si mesmos, levando o corpo enfraquecido ao chão — e sendo pego pouco antes de colidir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O prisioneiro teve a face levantada por aquele que decidiu seu destino, mãos de pele oliva apertando-lhe a mandíbula para forçá-lo a encarar cruéis olhos azuis. Keith estreitou as irises violetas e forjou desinteresse. Sabia </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito bem</span>
  </em>
  <span> como funcionava o sadismo de Lotor e preferia </span>
  <em>
    <span>morrer</span>
  </em>
  <span> a ser tratado como um brinquedo infantil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Por quanto tempo achou que se esconderia de mim? — O Senhor do Fogo sorriu largo, unhas cravadas nas bochechas afiladas do Avatar de tal maneira que o outro chiou de dor — Ir a tantos vilarejos certamente não foi inteligente… E matar </span>
  <em>
    <span>todos </span>
  </em>
  <span>aqueles pobres aldeões? — Apertou mais, trazendo o rosto de Keith tão perto do seu que era capaz de ouvir seu coração — Avatar, sua burrice me surpreende!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith piscou uma, duas, três vezes, e permaneceu incólume. Imóvel. A expressão de Lotor lentamente ganhou pinceladas de fúria e o sorriso se deturpou, a boca curvando-se para baixo e o aperto em sua mandíbula ficando impossivelmente forte. Ele parecia querer alguma reação que massageasse seu ego, algo que inflasse a raiva da multidão e lhe desse ainda mais motivos para executá-lo. Ao não receber nada, o Senhor do Fogo o soltou e chutou-lhe a barriga, forçando Keith a se curvar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, é claro”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu... — Keith tossiu, fincando o olhar no do outro desde seu lugar no chão de madeira envernizada — Eu não estava me escondendo de você. Tire esse pau da bunda, Senhor do Fogo... — e sorriu sarcástico, ainda que não fosse visível através da máscara — Você nunca nem passou pela minha cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outro chute foi afundado em sua barriga, subitamente deixando-o sem fôlego. Lotor chutou-lhe as costelas mais um par de vezes, finalizando com um em sua testa que trouxe estrelas à parte interna dos olhos de Keith e, quando foi agarrado pelo colo da camisa em fiapos, o rapaz finalmente sentiu a frieza do </span>
  <em>
    <span>medo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Os olhos de seu captor beiravam à loucura, suas pupilas tão pequenas que pareciam duas profundezas escuras do mar. A respiração do Senhor do Fogo estava acelerada e quase animalesca, como um homem que perdeu totalmente as estribeiras da razão em nome da glória.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith esperou mais dores; um tapa, um chute, qualquer coisa. Ele só não esperava que o outro abrisse um sorriso de orelha a orelha e deslizasse uma das mãos pela lateral de seu rosto até chegar à nuca, onde agarrou as madeixas negras e puxou-as com veemência, sua faceta absolutamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>insana</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas outra pessoa passou, </span>
  <em>
    <span>não é</span>
  </em>
  <span>? — A cor no rosto de Keith se esvaiu ante o tom glacial e das intenções das palavras de Lotor, que de imediato percebeu e sua satisfação foi quase tangível — Aquele dobrador de água… Foi ótimo quebrá-lo em </span>
  <em>
    <span>pedaços</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Como era mesmo o nome dele…? — e estreitou os olhos, apreciando o desespero cru que assolou a face alheia — Lio? Lau…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— V-Você está mentindo! — O Avatar exclamou, debatendo-se para sair das mãos do homem — É mentira! Ele… Ele foi embora! — sentiu o suor frio deslizando por sua testa. De repente faltou-lhe o chão e pôde sentir seu coração estremecer, como se garras afiadas o apertassem de tal forma a extravasar todo o conteúdo. O rosto de Lance tomou figura em sua memória, os olhos bonitos e brilhantes, as tranças e as sardas salpicadas pelo rosto, o nariz com ponta quadrada e para cima, o— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Keith respirou fundo e endireitou as costas, mãos tremendo dentro das caixas metálicas. — Você está mentindo — repetiu, como um fato seguro. Sólido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Estou? — O homem de cabelos longos retrucou, tombando a cabeça e se afastando alguns metros. O sorriso vulpino era-lhe de péssimo gosto, como o mau augúrio antes de um explosivo cair. — Isso não importa, não é? Porque agora, — Lotor pausou, sua mão levantando-se para enviar um sinal ao capataz que aguardava ao lado do suporte da lâmina — </span>
  <em>
    <span>você irá morrer pensando se é verdade ou não</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Antes que pudesse se pronunciar, Keith foi arrastado para trás pelos guardas. A bomba soltada pelo Senhor do Fogo, por mais que negasse, foi bem sucedida em instalar a dúvida em sua cabeça e agora a face de Lance estava presa em suas córneas. Não haviam se separado em bons termos e arrependimentos assombravam o jovem Avatar, memórias queridas enterradas sob chão salgado de mágoas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“O que é isso?”, Keith perguntou baixinho, cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol e levantando-a preguiçosamente para olhar o jovem ao seu lado. Lance estava sentado em posição de lótus e o capuz do casaco felpudo da Tribo Sul envolvia-lhe os cachos castanhos, as tranças curtas ocasionalmente balançando contra o queixo afiado conforme ele mexia os braços de seu jeito tipicamente enérgico. Ao ouvi-lo, fitou Keith e o vislumbrou com, quiçá, um dos sorrisos mais brilhantes que o mais velho já vira.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Te acordei? Desculpa”, Lance não parecia nem um pouco apologético, aproximando-se mais ainda de Keith e estreitando os olhos do jeito que fazia borboletas nascerem em sua barriga. “Senta aí”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keith se sentou, é claro. Não se importava com o frio cortante que pintava a paisagem branca fora da caverna onde se abrigaram; não quando podia usá-lo como desculpa para ficar mais perto de seu companheiro de viagem. E assim o fez, aproximando os joelhos do peito e apoiando o peso do corpo na lateral alheia. Lance repetiu seu gesto e Keith prontamente ignorou a pontada em seu coração.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Estava testando uma coisa”, ele comentou risonho, abrindo a bolsa de água e mexendo as mãos em um movimento de maré para que o líquido saísse. Moveu-as, então, em um formato ovalado e repentinamente cerrou os punhos, congelando a água e transformando-a numa pedrinha de gelo que caiu em sua palma aberta. Lance segurou-a e mostrou o objeto ao Avatar como uma criança que havia acabado de encontrar uma concha bonita na praia, embora o sorriso semiaberto de cantos unilateralmente levantados indicasse que era algum tipo de pegadinha.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh… Legal?”, Keith hesitantemente elogiou, arrependendo-se de imediato ao ouvi-lo rir com um grunhido. Irritado, desenhou um círculo pequeno com a pontinha do dedo indicador e soprou, derrubando Lance com a esfera de ar. Este, caído de costas no chão da caverna, soltou uma gargalhada progressivamente alta ao ponto de assemelhar-se a um porco. “Lance!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“D-Desculpa!”, pronunciou entre gargalhadas, lentamente se sentando e afastando as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, “Pffft, deveria ver a sua cara! Hahah!”, outro som de porco. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keith fechou a cara e sentiu a raiva borbulhando junto à vermelhidão das próprias bochechas e, antes que pudesse pensar, seu punho foi de encontro ao ombro de Lance para derrubá-lo mais uma vez; entretanto, quase instantaneamente o mais novo fugiu e levantou as mãos em rendição, agachado sobre os calcanhares enquanto engolia as risadas. “Espera! Espera, é sério agora!” Ele pediu, finalmente parecendo se acalmar após respirar fundo e ver que Keith não tentaria matá-lo novamente. Lance engoliu em seco e abriu um sorriso trêmulo, aproximando-se como quem tenta domesticar um animal selvagem, e se sentou com cuidado na frente do rapaz. “Me dá suas mãos”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“C-Como é?”, o outro titubeou, enrubescendo-se por um motivo completamente diferente ao anterior. Lance revirou os olhos e bufou e Keith sabia que isso deveria parecer irritante, mas estranhamente era estranhamente adorável agora — e ele certamente não soube como reagir ao ter suas mãos enluvadas agarradas com veemência. Por isso, recorreu ao primeiro pensamento possível. “Você não vai congelar minhas mãos, vai?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lance o fitou como se sua cabeça fosse feita de repolhos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Talvez”, respondeu, a boca tremendo como se segurasse uma risada. O garoto espalmou as mãos do Avatar entre eles e as cobriu lateralmente com as próprias, formando uma espécie de casulo. Após isso, trancou olhos azuis com violetas e, naquele instante, Keith prendeu a respiração. “Faz um foguinho aí nas suas mãos. Mas pequeno, né? Não vá queimar a gente”, Lance riu meio sem graça, mas com a voz firme para incentivá-lo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Se ele manda, Keith obedece. Logo, um dos homens mais poderosos do planeta fez um foguinho minúsculo entre as mãos. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>O rosto do dobrador de água se iluminou e, desta vez, aparentava ser sincero. Ele olhou entusiasmado para Keith e meneou a cabeça em agradecimento silencioso, pouco antes de pegar o cubo de gelo previamente feito que estava largado no chão e que, devido à baixíssima temperatura, não havia derretido completamente. Lance, então, meneou as mãos para manusear o estado da água congelada ali, girando-as sobre a cabeça e esticando-as, o elemento voltando ao estado natural e seguindo cada movimento.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pare de se achar e ande logo com isso”, Keith grunhiu, recebendo apenas uma risada anasalada como resposta.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As mãos de Lance voltaram para perto das suas e giraram em cima do pequeno fogo fátuo, fazendo com que a água acompanhasse numa espécie de redemoinho. Foram descendo, descendo, até que o jovem circulou o fogo inteiramente e cerrou as mãos, finalmente congelando-o. Seu espectador piscou incrédulo um par de vezes, alternando o olhar entre o entusiasmo palpável de Lance e entre o cubo de gelo que havia, literalmente, apanhado o pequeno fogo, mantendo-o intacto dentro de si.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Não fode”, ele disse com muita elegância, pegando o cubo e erguendo-o entre o polegar e o indicador para olhá-lo mais perto. Lance estava quase explodindo de orgulho.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eu sei! Incrível, né?!” O rapaz saltitou nos calcanhares, um rubor bonito colorindo-lhe a pele escura. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Que… bonito”, concordou, mesmerizado pela imagem do fogo congelado “Não havia pensado nesse tipo de utilidade”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah! Espera aí”, Lance recordou-se de algo, chamando-lhe a atenção. “Falta mais uma coisa…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Com uma cautela inédita para alguém de seu caráter, Lance voltou a pegar as mãos de Keith entre as suas e segurou o cubo, dando um beliscão com o dedo anelar. O Avatar franziu o cenho, prestes a perguntar-lhe o que estava fazendo, quando a camada exterior caiu. O cubo de fogo congelado agora tinha um esquisito formato semelhante a dois triângulos unidos pela ponta e, por algum motivo, seu companheiro o olhava com um brilho diferente nos olhos, um estranho pudor pintando-lhe as ações.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“É pra você”, o dobrador murmurou, a voz rouca e insegura. Keith não estava entendendo nada, então franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas e, conforme Shiro tinha lhe aconselhado, mais uma vez disse a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, hm, obrigado pela batata?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O sino de Omashu ressoou marcando meia-noite e, com ele, o horário da sentença do Avatar. Keith foi arrastado até uma barra e sua cabeça, colocada na pequena depressão antes de outra barra descer e paralisá-lo no lugar. Poucas coisas se remexiam em si a não ser a enfadonha incerteza do paradeiro de Lance, as palavras venenosas do Senhor do Fogo infeccionando sua prévia desistência.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando fora capturado, Keith achou que era um sinal de que sua hora havia chegado: não importava mais se o que diziam sobre ele era real ou não. Lance e Shiro já não estavam mais com ele, então por que deveria insistir? Se sua existência causava tanta fúria e dor, sua morte parecia ser a única solução — inúmeras aldeias foram queimadas e exterminadas por sua causa, uma perseguição iniciada pelo Senhor do Fogo Zarkon e posteriormente continuada por seu filho, Lotor, e o conhecimento disso pregou um papel muito importante em sua captura. Tudo ficaria melhor com sua execução, era </span>
  <em>
    <span>óbvio</span>
  </em>
  <span> só de olhar para a multidão furiosa que o assistia. Mas…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Até quando você vai fugir disso? Eu sei que você nunca quis ser o Avatar, Keith, mas você é! Então engole esse choro, aguenta o trampo e vai treinar naquela cachoeira!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith suspirou, sôfrego. Era meio tarde para mudar de ideia quando a corda da lâmina já estava nas mãos do capataz, sua sentença sendo lida pela voz firme de Lotor e marcando os segundos antes da quebra do Ciclo Avatar e, consecutivamente, do fim da Guerra dos Cem Anos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Já que você é tão foda, Keith, pode continuar a viagem sozinho! Eu vou voltar para a Tribo Sul, de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Por que você tenta fazer tudo sozinho?! Vai acabar se matando e então o que eu faço? Que droga, Keith!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Relaxa, cara. Se um dia te pegarem, prometo que vou correndo te salvar com minha mira de corvo-águia!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aquele dobrador de água… Foi ótimo quebrá-lo em pedaços. Como era mesmo o nome dele…?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>O coração de Keith bateu forte contra seu peito, um fogaréu irradiando desde o esterno até a ponta dos dedos das mãos. Não podia desistir ainda, não podia </span>
  <em>
    <span>morrer com esses arrependimentos</span>
  </em>
  <span> sem ter a certeza de que Lance estava seguro. Não podia desapontar Shiro dessa maneira, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Krolia,</span>
  </em>
  <span> todos os que haviam acreditado em si ainda que seu rosto estivesse em todos os cartazes possíveis de procurado. Força de vontade brotou dentro de si e Keith fechou os olhos, concentrando-se com todas as forças para chamar suas vidas passadas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não desistam ainda de mim, por favor. Eu preciso de sua ajuda para fazer isso dar certo!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sentiu, então, a energia dos Avatares antigos preenchendo-o por inteiro e sua consciência mesclando-se, a vertigem tão familiar e calorosa da união dos quatro elementos fazendo-se presente. Cerrou os punhos dentro das caixas metálicas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rezando, rezando, rezando— </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Huh? — Keith murmurou para si mesmo quando, tão rápido como a sensação veio, ela foi embora, deixando-o como um balão desinflado e gélido. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Os Avatares não estavam respondendo. Suas ações haviam cortado sua confiança.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Não havia mais o que fazer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Cortem a corda!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith fechou os olhos e permitiu que sua cabeça tombasse em desistência, lágrimas ardendo sob pálpebras fechadas e boca torcida em autopunição. Embora não merecesse, permitiu que seu último pensamento fosse sobre os olhos bonitos de Lance e suas tranças ridículas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <b>
    <em>Keith!</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dúvidas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>E eis que o Shiro finalmente aparece! Não sei se foi uma boa ideia jogar uma criança pra outra cuidar, vimos que isso não deu muito certo em A:TLA.........</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>DÚVIDAS</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <b>
    <em>Keith! </em>
  </b>
  <span>Volte já aqui!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os pés descalços de Keith apertaram o passo de tal forma que o garoto parecia uma figura escura correndo pelo pátio do Templo Oeste do Ar, os cabelos longos e bagunçados esvoaçando atrás de si como uma espécie de sombra. O pequeno Nômade inclinou-se numa das curvas e tirou o xale que cobria os ombros de sua roupa amarela, jogando-o no meio do caminho certamente para que seu perseguidor tropeçasse conforme o sorriso torto denunciava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confiante em sua tática infalível de distração, Keith correu com toda a força possível para um garoto de quatro anos e entrou no celeiro dos bisões voadores, fechando o portão atrás de si e se enfiando no monte de feno logo ao fundo para se esconder. Cobriu a boca com as mãozinhas e tentou não se mexer muito, estreitando os olhos para ver entre as brechas e vigiar o portão. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ele nunca vai me achar aqui”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensou risonho e satisfeito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Mestre Kolivan estava tentando raspar sua cabeça e, obviamente, Keith jamais permitiria algo tão ultrajante. Não era algo obrigatório, entretanto todas as crianças dos Templos de Ar — independentemente do gênero — eram encorajadas a rasparem os cabelos para facilitar suas dobras de ar, algo relacionado à aerodinâmica ou outra baboseira que não foi absorvida pela mente hiperativa do infante. Como Keith ainda não havia conseguido dobrar </span>
  <em>
    <span>nada</span>
  </em>
  <span>, seu Mestre concluiu que o problema estava em sua falta de “carequisse”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acontece que, por algum motivo, Keith não gostava que ninguém mexesse em sua cabeça. Nunca gostou, na realidade. Era um dos poucos que ainda tinha cabelo no Templo Oeste e planejava continuar assim, com ou sem aerodinâmica. A sensação de correr e sentir o vento batendo nas mechas era-lhe sensacional e, ao se olhar no espelho, Keith era preenchido por algo muito próximo a </span>
  <em>
    <span>orgulho</span>
  </em>
  <span> devido ao reflexo leonino que o encarava. Os cabelos despenteados e batendo pouco abaixo de seus ombros criavam quase uma coroa de ébano e, se o garoto mostrasse os caninos e rosnasse, assemelhava-se muito a um filhote de leão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith gostava de parecer ameaçador.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Em seu esconderijo indetectável, de repente sentiu algo molhado empurrando-lhe os pés descalços e um gritinho abafado escapou. Ao olhar para trás, no entanto, percebeu que era um filhote de bisão voador altamente interessado em mordiscar seus dedos. Keith sentiu cócegas e riu baixinho, apertando mais ainda a própria boca e afastando os pés da boca do animal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Shhhhh! Pare com isso! Vai embora, eu ‘tô escondido! — E fez um gesto de “xô” com uma das mãos, que foi cheirada pelo focinho redondo pouco antes de também ser lambida. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ewww! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hahah! Sai daqui!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bisões voadores eram os companheiros vitalícios dos Nômades do Ar. Eram gigantescas criaturas herbívoras que pesavam até 10 toneladas, com seis patas e cinco estômagos, e sua principal característica era a felpuda pelagem branca marcada por flechas marrons, tendo uma grande seta em sua cabeça que irradiava outras sete flechas, uma para cada pata e uma última para a cauda longa e achatada. Os primeiros dobradores de ar aprenderam suas habilidades com tais magníficas criaturas e, em sinal de respeito, criaram o costume de tatuar suas flechas nos próprios corpos — esse, então, se tornou o ritual de passagem de jovem para Mestre. Os bisões são capazes de voar e transportar até cinco pessoas adultas, podendo utilizar a grande boca para empregar dobras de ar e defender-se ou atacar, e é costumeiro que cada animal escolha seu próprio companheiro humano, com quem compartilha uma conexão espiritual inquebrável. É algo destinado e imutável, tão forte como as colinas que compunham o Templo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Essa escolha acontece quando tanto o animal como o humano são infantes e Keith mal podia esperar para cumprir sete anos, idade em que os Nômades eram levados para o campo de criação de bisões para conhecerem seu novo parceiro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu </span>
  <b>
    <em>não</em>
  </b>
  <span> sou comida! — Keith exclamou depois de ser lambido algumas vezes, prontamente esquecendo-se do plano de se esconder de Kolivan e saindo do monte de feno. O filhote, contudo, voltou a se aproximar, a cara larga e marrom chegando perto para cheirá-lo por inteiro e causando risadas altas no garoto. Ele era apenas um pouco maior do que Keith em altura e, olhando-o assim, perguntava-se como era possível os bisões adultos serem tão </span>
  <em>
    <span>gigantes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. — Paraaaa! ‘Tô falando sério! Eu ‘tô ocupado! — riu, abrindo os bracinhos para empurrar a cabeça do animal para longe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O filhote de bisão voador grunhiu e empurrou-o de volta, esfregando a testa felpuda contra a roupa amassada de Keith. O pequeno Nômade desistiu com um suspiro exagerado e correu para trás do monte de feno, levando o bicho consigo; então agachou-se sobre os calcanhares e olhou-o muito seriamente, segurando sua cabeça com um dos braços. O bisão o encarou com os grandes olhos amendoados e castanhos, aparentemente interessado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ok, tudo bem! Ó, eu ‘tô me escondendo do Mestre Kolivan, ‘tá? Então se esconde comigo! — Colocou o dedo indicador sobre a boca, fazendo um “</span>
  <em>
    <span>shhh”</span>
  </em>
  <span> que mostrou-lhe a falta dos dois incisivos centrais. Não sabia se o bicho havia entendido, mas esse lambeu-lhe os cabelos mais uma vez e se deitou contra o feno, fitando-o como se quisesse falar </span>
  <em>
    <span>algo</span>
  </em>
  <span> antes de </span>
  <em>
    <span>ronronar</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith tombou a cabeça para o lado, pensativo, e observou o espaço vazio entre as patas frontais do filhote. Foi então que arregalou os olhos violetas e sorriu grande, entusiasmado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh! Entendi! Que ótima ideia você teve! — Riu histericamente, rapidamente enfiando-se entre as duas patas frontais e se escondendo entre a pelagem branca e o queixo do bisão. Era quentinho e macio e Keith instantaneamente sentiu o corpo derreter e seu fôlego escapar, virando-se em posição fetal para o peito do animal. O bisão ronronou e apoiou o queixo sobre o menino, praticamente cobrindo-o por inteiro. — Ótimo! Fica aí, que ele… — e bocejou, esfregando os olhos subitamente cansados — ...ele nunca vai nos, ahn, nos achar… — abraçou-lhe o pescoço, suspirando lânguido num conforto que nunca esperava sentir. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Vou te chamar de Kosmo”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cogitou com um sorriso pequeno pouco antes da escuridão tomá-lo.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma hora depois, Kolivan finalmente os encontrou. Quer dizer, a imagem de um filhote de bisão dormindo de costas com uma criança em sua barriga não era nada discreta. Entretanto, ao vê-los assim, a leve surpresa do monge se transformou em simplório carinho e ele balançou a cabeça em desistência, rindo anasalado. Era difícil ver uma conexão formada tão cedo e, em especial, não esperava que isso acontecesse com </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A cena, portanto, trouxe grande esperança para o que a Visão mostrara há tantos anos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kolivan se aproximou da dupla e, com cuidado, depositou o xale abandonado sobre o corpo do garoto, passando a mão por seus cabelos para tirar as folhas presas nos fios. Era impossível ganhar dele, afinal. Talvez fosse somente uma questão de tempo e, um dia, Keith inventasse uma nova técnica de dobragem de ar, ou até dominasse todas as trinta e seis dobras antes dos dezoito. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Porque a Visão não mente</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith conheceu seu companheiro espiritual, seu amado bisão voador, aos quatro anos de idade, muito antes do que a maioria dos Nômades. Alguém que estaria com ele durante toda a sua vida, que nunca o deixaria sozinho.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aos cinco, Keith conseguiu finalmente dobrar. Mas não foi Ar o que saiu de suas mãos, e certamente não foi Ar o que queimou o focinho de Kosmo.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Keith? — Kolivan olhou através da brecha na porta, sentindo seu coração partir ao notar o amontoado totalmente escondido pelo lençol na cama. Ao ser recepcionado pelo silêncio, entrou e silenciosamente se sentou ali perto, apoiando as mãos no colchão. — Keith, eu sei que você está aí, minha criança.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O amontoado se mexeu, mas persistiu coberto. Kolivan suspirou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Kosmo está bem — Murmurou, a voz cuidadosa e gentil como de praxe. Outra movimentação foi percebida e, agora, um fungado era notável. — Ficou uma cicatriz, mas logo logo ela some. Bisões voadores são fortes, especialmente o seu, sabia? — A mão que afundava o colchão foi depositada no topo da coberta, sentindo a respiração descompassada pelas costas da criança, e o monge delicadamente puxou o tecido até que o rosto inchado e choroso de Keith aparecesse. Kolivan sorriu, a barba branca quase escondendo-lhe o lábio superior. — Sabia disso, criança?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith fungou e se arrastou, sentando-se mais perto do mais velho. Limpou o nariz com a coberta que lhe tapava as mãos e permitiu que os braços reconfortantes de seu Mestre o abraçassem, enfiando o rosto no peito alheio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— F-Foi sem q-querer… — Gaguejou, novas lágrimas acumulando-se nos cantos de seus olhos e deslizando pelas bochechas. — O R-Regris ‘tava dizendo que… q-que eu não conseguia fazer uma esfera, a-aí eu… e-eu tentei e... — E tornou a soluçar, apertando os olhos com as mãos. Kolivan então o embalou, apoiando sua cabeça com uma das mãos enquanto a outra o balançava suavemente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspirou, a culpa pegadiça comendo-o e fazendo-o evitar fitar diretamente os olhos da criança que criava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Está tudo bem, Keith — Ele arrulhou, limpando-lhe as lágrimas com a mão enrugada e afastando sua franja. — O mais importante é que ninguém se feriu, não é? Essas coisas acontecem, e…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas ninguém aqui solta fogo pelas mãos! — Keith explodiu repentinamente, soluçando ainda mais alto e afastando a mão do homem. Lágrimas preenchiam as irises e desciam copiosas, sua expressão torcida em algo muito aquém ao medo. — Por que mais ninguém solta fogo?! Eu tento, tento, e não consigo fazer o ar me obedecer, Mestre Kolivan! — o menino cerrou os punhos e franziu o cenho, olhando desesperado para o outro — E s-se eu tiver nascido no lugar errado, Mestre Kolivan? E se eu… e-e se eu só conseguir mexer com fogo?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <b>
    <em>Não</em>
  </b>
  <span>. — Saiu firme e resoluto. Kolivan segurou o rosto do menino entre suas mãos e secou-lhe as lágrimas, encarando-o intrêmulo. — Keith, você </span>
  <b>
    <em>não</em>
  </b>
  <span> pode dobrar fogo. Você é capaz de dobrar o ar, só é… Só é um pouco mais lento que os outros. — E afrouxou o olhar, apertando o pequeno contra si com veemência. — Minha criança, prometa-me que não irá tentar isso de novo… Ainda não é hora, está bem? Prometo que um dia te explicarei tudo, mas agora não.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por que não? — Keith indagou, a voz fraca pelo choro. A conversa estava muito esquisita, pensava, desconfiando dos esclarecimentos vagos do monge. Em resposta, esse meneou a cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Porque não. Você não está pronto ainda, Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E quando vou estar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os ombros de Kolivan se enrijeceram, ainda que sua expressão continuasse a mesma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isso não passou despercebido para Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quando for mais velho. Eu prometo, mas apenas se você prometer que não tentará dobrar fogo. — Sorriu suave e esticou o mindinho entre eles, esperando a resposta do garoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alguns tiques se passaram, mas, no fim, Keith assentiu e enlaçou o mindinho com o de seu Mestre, a promessa servindo de tampão para a desconfiança crescente.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A desconfiança é como um vírus latente. Cresce em silêncio e deixa sequelas, feridas infeccionadas, raiva acumulada até não aguentar mais e </span>
  <em>
    <span>explodir</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Keith dirigiu toda sua atenção aos ensinamentos dos Nômades e esqueceu o infame acidente ainda que chamas vermelhas assombrassem seus sonhos, insistindo em lembrá-lo de um passado que tentava ao máximo ser encoberto e dissimulado. Tornou-se reservado e quieto, propositadamente afastando suas amizades com as outras crianças — em contrapartida, mostrou-se anormalmente apegado a seu bisão. Superprotetor. Não permitia que outras pessoas o tocassem e, como se fosse em resposta, Kosmo se tornou muito ciumento com seu companheiro, voando para dormir ao seu lado à noite. Onde um estava, o outro seguia.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi então que, aos oito anos, Keith conheceu Shirogane — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro —</span>
  </em>
  <span>, o dobrador de ar mais jovem a se tornar um monge. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro tinha doze anos, uma careca brilhante e setas azuis mais brilhantes ainda. Keith concomitantemente o admirava e o invejava, seu olhar tardando a se separar das flechas que decoravam os braços do rapaz. Aparentemente Shiro havia criado uma nova técnica de manipular o ar e, com isso, alcançado seu rito de passagem ainda na tenra idade. Ele era do Templo Norte e foi transferido ao Templo Oeste para ajudar Keith que, a esta altura, ainda não havia conseguido fazer algo além de pequenas esferas de ar e se recusava a cooperar com os outros alunos. Sendo sincero, Keith não gostava de como Shirogane era intrometido e como foi enviado ali para ser praticamente sua babá. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como dizem, entretanto: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. E ele conseguiu furar a cerca rochosa que envolvia o pequeno Nômade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro também tinha o inusitado costume de viajar por várias terras à procura de maneiras de incorporar dobras elementais diferentes em sua própria dobra de ar, aprendendo suas filosofias e estilos de vida. Estava há pouco mais de seis meses em sua nova moradia quando pediu permissão aos Anciões — </span>
  <em>
    <span>os monges mais velhos do Templo e, consecutivamente, os mais sábios</span>
  </em>
  <span> — para visitar a Tribo Sul da Água, detentora de uma cultura única e de um estilo de dobra de água próprio que Shiro estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>louco</span>
  </em>
  <span> para estudar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sua autorização quase foi pega de volta no momento em que anunciou que gostaria de levar Keith consigo durante um mês. Sua salvação foi que o monge Kolivan concordou; </span>
  <em>
    <span>“talvez o contato com o povo caloroso da Tribo Sul deixe o Keith mais confortável”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, argumentou a favor de Shiro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“sempre tivemos uma boa relação com eles, tenho certeza que ajudarão em seu caso. E o monge Shirogane é bastante responsável, não acham, senhores?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao sair da câmara do Conselho de Anciões, todavia, Shiro não pôde evitar coçar a nuca em nervosismo. Não poderia ser uma boa ideia deixar uma criança tomando conta de outra, poderia…?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A-Aqui é muito f-frio, Shiro! — Keith gaguejou, os dentes batendo entre si pelo clima glacial do Polo Sul. Todas as camadas de roupa não conseguiam evitar que o frio atravessasse, parecendo agulhas fincando-lhe a pele, mas talvez fosse porque os tecidos dos Nômades do Ar não eram feitos para proteger-se do clima; essa tarefa era designada à dobra de ar. Afinal de contas, uma das dobras mais básicas era a capacidade de manipular o ar ao seu redor de forma a manter uma constante temperatura agradável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E é claro que Keith não sabia como fazer isso porque, oras, </span>
  <em>
    <span>o que é que ele sabia fazer?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Era uma desgraça de Nômade e </span>
  <em>
    <span>é claro</span>
  </em>
  <span> que Shiro não iria compartilhar sua bolha quentinha. Um dos propósitos da viagem era libertar-se de qualquer que fosse o “tampão” que o impedia de dobrar seu elemento de nascença e receber a ajuda de Shiro não o ajudaria nesse quesito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então dobre o ar ao seu redor! Você já estudou isso, não é? Aprendemos esse tipo de dobra aos seis anos. — Shiro respondeu de seu lugar no topo da cabeça de seu bisão voador, “Sombra”, as rédeas fixas nas mãos. O rapaz parecia extremamente tranquilo, seu xale laranja-avermelhado esvoaçando para trás e trazendo muito </span>
  <em>
    <span>ódio</span>
  </em>
  <span> porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>como é que você não está com frio?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu já t-t-t-twentwei — Keith chiou, abraçando-se e estremecendo tanto que quase se sentia uma maraca. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Por que minha língua tá ficando dormente?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Mas n-nwão dá! Só fica mais fwio!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro resfolegou e, quando o som lentamente se transformou numa gargalhada pouco discreta, o mais novo jurou que jamais sentiu tanta fúria em sua vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘Hiro!</em>
  </b>
  <span> Nwão tem gwaça!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— D-Desculpa, Keith — O outro pigarreou e endireitou as costas, virando um pouco o rosto para olhá-lo. Sua expressão parecia duvidosamente sincera. — Olha, é só você, ahn… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sentir</span>
  </em>
  <span> o ar ao seu redor, entende? — e girou uma das mãos, fazendo menção à atmosfera no geral como se fosse algo muito óbvio — Nômades do Ar são um só com a natureza, nós a sentimos e ela nos sente, e... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu nwão sinwo nada — Keith balbuciou em voz baixa, franzindo o cenho e instintivamente torcendo a boca em um biquinho. Desta vez o sorriso do maior pareceu tornar-se mais apologético apesar da interrupção rude, quase que com pena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O Mestre Kolivan me disse que você não gosta de meditar. É verdade?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith se remexeu desconfortável em seu lugar na sela do bisão, desviando o olhar para as nuvens ao redor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Muiwta coisa na cabeça — Justificou-se, mordendo a língua para tentar tirar a dormência esquisita — Nwão consigo focaw. Muiwtas pewguntas e eu-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh! </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Pow que minha língua tá dowmente?!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shirogane riu e, por fim, soprou um túnel de ar na direção do garoto, dando-lhe sua própria bolha de ar quente. Keith imediatamente relaxou e suspirou um alto </span>
  <em>
    <span>“finalmente”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tirando um pouco do excesso de tecidos com os quais tinha se envolvido. Ao ver que ele estava mais satisfeito, o monge hesitantemente tentou continuar o assunto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Muitas perguntas? Gostaria de dividi-las comigo? — Infiltrar a fortaleza alheia era como andar em um lago de gelo que podia, a qualquer momento, quebrar logo abaixo de seus pés. Talvez uma analogia mais correta seria que era como entrar em uma casa em chamas prestes a desabar; mas, apesar disso, era esse o motivo pelo qual havia sido chamado ao Templo Oeste e Shiro pretendia cumprir sua responsabilidade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Treinar o Avatar? M-Mas, Mestre, eu acabei de me tornar um monge! Não seria melhor levar alguém mais experiente?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Há muitos monges sábios no Templo Oeste”, o Ancião retrucou, passando uma mão enrugada pela longa barba branca, “Incluindo o cuidador pessoal do Avatar. Mas ele está prestes a cumprir nove anos e persiste muito atrasado em relação aos outros jovens”, seu semblante obscureceu-se e a expressão se repetiu nos outros quatro Anciãos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Era certamente incomum, Shiro ponderou, que um Nômade demorasse tanto tempo para mostrar dobras mais intrincadas. Nômades do Ar tendiam a nascer durante o Outono e, por ser a Estação na qual seus poderes estavam mais fortes devido à maior velocidade dos ventos, a norma era que o infante demonstrasse manipulação aérea logo nos primeiros seis meses de vida. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nômades do Ar, geralmente, somente nasciam de casais que também fossem Nômades e, consecutivamente, monges. Quando o bebê vinha ao mundo, recebia bênçãos dos Anciãos e passava a viver sob a tutela de um Mestre que, mais frequente do que não, não era um dos progenitores. Esses, embora ainda pudessem interagir e cuidar do filho, tendiam a deixar a tarefa ao Mestre mais experiente e visitavam a criança ocasionalmente. Era um costume milenar, enraizado na crença de que todos os Nômades eram uma grande família e que as crianças eram uma responsabilidade comunitária.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Às vezes, alguns Nômades abandonavam os Templos durante um par de anos para viver sozinhos com os filhos. Outros, insistiam que a criação fosse feita por eles mesmos ainda que permanecessem nos Templos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>E, é claro, havia a questão das crianças órfãs, nascidas de casais formados por dobradores de elementos diferentes ou, em casos raríssimos, nascidas de não-dobradores.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keith era um desses órfãos e sua história era conhecida entre todos os Conselhos dos quatro Templos de Ar; era dito que o garoto foi encontrado abandonado nos portões do Templo Oeste, ainda recém-nascido — algo extremamente inusual, tendo em vista como a cultura dos Nômades valorizava o amor familiar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>O fato de que ele era o Avatar era bastante secretivo e, agora, Shiro tinha a honra de saber disso. Mas ele não tinha certeza se deveria ficar honrado ou só assustado.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Com todo o respeito, Mestres… Como esperam que eu consiga treiná-lo?”, Shirogane indagou, honestamente confuso.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Outro Ancião, um de barba repleta de tranças marrons, riu, sua aura de bom humor dissipando o clima de tensão que havia sido criado.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Você é o monge mais novo a ser formado entre nós, Shirogane”, disse, como um fato óbvio, “Tenho certeza que vai dar um jeito. Sempre gostou de desafios, né?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A faísca de bom humor se esvaiu e Shiro precisou respirar fundo para não demonstrar sua irritação. Obrigado por nada, chiou internamente.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Os tiques de silêncio fizeram parecer que Keith houvesse adormecido; ouvir sua voz incerta, então, despertou o maior de seus devaneios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Um… Um Nômade do Ar consegue dobrar fogo, Shiro? — E Shiro cometeu o erro de olhar para trás durante a pergunta. Cometeu um erro porque, ao ver o par de olhos violetas brilhando temerosos e assustados, seu coração apertou e falhou. Lembrou-se dos Anciãos avisando que a idade ideal para revelar tudo aos Avatares era somente aos dezesseis e a incerteza prendeu-lhe o peito, a ferida da dubiedade crescendo cada vez mais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro se remexeu desconfortável e desviou o olhar, fixando-o na imensidão celeste à frente do bisão voador. Qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto cuja mirada estava quase abrindo um buraco em suas costas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não — respondeu com simplicidade — Não consegue, Keith.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O resto da viagem permaneceu em silêncio mórbido, salvo pelas conversas do monge com Sombra e pelo som do vento glacial entre eles. Tentou puxar assunto até por fim desistir, percebendo que Keith estava ruminando cabisbaixo e que provavelmente não sairia desse estado por conta própria. Shirogane suspirou e acelerou o bisão, murmurando </span>
  <em>
    <span>yip-yip</span>
  </em>
  <span> para que o animal sobrevoasse o pico de uma montanha particularmente alta. Cerca de duas horas precisaram passar para que a dupla vislumbrasse a aldeia da Tribo Sul da Água logo abaixo. Shiro foi preenchido pelo entusiasmo e se virou para o outro com um sorriso iluminado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Keith! Nós chegamos! Olha lá embaixo!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith levantou a cabeça de seu lugar nos braços cruzados e hesitantemente engatinhou até a borda da sela de Sombra, sentindo o queixo cair ao ver inúmeras tendas e iglus decorando a cidade portuária. Avistou várias pessoas trajando casacos grandes e felpudos, acenando para eles com animação, seus cabelos castanhos e majoritariamente longos balançando com os ventos gelados do Polo Sul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conforme o bisão de Shiro se aproximava da cidade, Keith arriscou um sorriso mínimo. Talvez a viagem não seria tão ruim assim.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obrigada por acompanharem! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>